The Tears Don't Fall
by Miss Hal Gibson
Summary: Losing a loved one is a terrible thing, but what must one do if they lose EVERYONE they hold dear? Not Brimon. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! I decided to write a two-shot to take a tiny break from writing Torn Apart. I'd like to thank one of my best friends, SimonSeville27, for giving me the basic idea behind this story. **_  
_

**With that being said, I'd like to point out that this story is NOT Brimon. I repeat: NOT BRIMON.  
**

**The Chipmunks and Chipettes belong to Ross Bagdasarian and Janice Karman. I own nothing. Enjoy!**_  
_

* * *

_For the past two months I've spent every waking moment pointing my finger at him, placing the blame on someone who couldn't even speak up to defend himself. Perhaps it was a tiny bit unfair, blaming such a crime on someone who had passed. _

_But I always believed he deserved to take the blame. Part of me still believes that. I never wanted to place the blame completely on my brother, but what else could I do? It was his recklessness that took away everything I held dear. _

_We were sixteen at the time. Alvin, after an entire year of begging and showing his 'responsibility', had finally convinced Dave to buy him the car of his dreams. _

_It was a '58 Cadillac Series 62 Convertible, in fire engine red, and boy did Alvin love that car. He treated it like he'd always treated his cap: If you touched it, he'd have a fit. _

_Theodore and I had to wait a little while before we could get cars. Alvin had decided that we could wait and he had to get his expensive car before we could get anything, since he was the oldest and the self titled 'money maker' of the group. _

* * *

Simon Seville glanced up from his computer screen to the place where _that car _had once sat in the dimly lit garage before sighing and continuing to type.

* * *

_I was forced to move out into the garage shortly after the accident, Dave insisted I be a gentleman and allow my room to be occupied by our new guest. _

_I often wish we had never moved out of our old house. We'd moved here merely a year before the accident, when we were fifteen. Alvin wanted a bigger house to show off to all of the girls he wanted to impress, Dave agreed that a bigger house would be nice, so we moved here. I never liked it, really, it didn't have a basement for my laboratory. _

_Alvin loved it though. I remember the day we moved in, the three of us had never seen the house, as Dave wanted it to be a surprise. When Alvin stepped in the front door his eyes went wide, and he got that joyous, goofy expression on his face he always wore when he was so happy he couldn't contain himself. The next time I would see that expression would be when he first saw _that car.

_I was less impressed with the house, but it was still very nice. We finally would be getting our own rooms, which I liked. I wouldn't have to worry about Alvin's clothing being strewn across the floor or the empty chip bags and candy wrappers that so often littered Theodore's half of the room. _

_Theodore adored the huge kitchen, and rightly so. It was more than twice the size of our old kitchen. _

_Still, I would miss my laboratory. Another thing I hated about this house was that it was further away from the residence of The Chipettes than our old house had been. We lived right next door to them before, now we were miles away. Walking to school together was no longer be an option. _

_Of course Alvin offered to drive everyone to school when he got his car. The girls declined the offer, of course, stating they'd rather put up with the reckless driving of their guardian, Miss Miller, than put up with the reckless driving of Alvin. _

* * *

He closed his eyes, burying his head in his palms. He couldn't write more right now...it was almost to the part where he had to talk about the accident. For a moment he wondered why he was being forced to write this, what good would it do? How would this help him cope with the depression he was going through?

* * *

_Dear Stupid Diary, _

_I hate you. I hate having to write in you. That psychiatrist has no idea what he's talking about. You are of no use to me and you will not help me in any way. I'm not depressed, I'm not suicidal, and you are a piece of shit book that will do nothing for my life. I haven't even touched you in like eight years why would I need you now?!_

* * *

She slammed the book shut, her eyes narrowed and her lip-gloss coated lips in a scowl. How exactly was this helping her? All it was doing was reminding her of how upset she was and how much she had lost. Everything she loved was taken away.

Brittany Miller sighed and opened back up the tiny light pink book that had her name engraved on the front of it. Perhaps she was being too dramatic. A diary might do her _some _good. She scratched out what she had written so far.

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been two months now. This whole time I've felt completely alone, and I don't know what to do. I don't have any sisters to boss around or to...to love. I don't have the only mother I've ever known...I'm forced to live in the house of the very person that took that all away from me. _

_But he's gone too... This may have been entirely Alvin's fault, but I do miss him, as much as it hurts to say so. I miss our fights, I miss the bets, the arguing. Most of all, though, I miss the making up. I miss the few times we actually got along. I miss watching the stars with him as he bragged about how one day he was going to be so rich he would buy a star and name it after me. _

_He was a charmer, that's for sure. He could charm you into doing practically anything for him. His charm is part of what got Dave to buy him that stupid car of his. It was a beautiful car, but I hated it from the beginning, even before it killed everyone. _

_I was always jealous of it. He treated it like he loved it more than he loved me. I'm talking about Alvin too much...it's making it seem almost if I actually_ liked_ him, which I didn't, of course. _

_Let me tell you about my little sisters. They hadn't changed that much since when we were kids, but they've grown up a lot...a lot more than I have, hehe. _

_Jeanette grew up to be very very pretty. Even I, the queen of good looks, envied her a little bit when all the boys started to notice her. I didn't get it, she was still my nerdy little sister with disheveled clothes, messy hair, and oversized glasses. _

_Luckily for me, she didn't give any of them so much as a second glance. There was only one boy in her heart. _

_I felt sorry for Simon, he'd lost his brothers and the love of his life. But at least she knew he loved her before she was gone. I never told Alvin of my lo-um...mutual attraction, for him. _

_There I go, talking about Alvin again. Let me put him out of my thoughts so I can tell you about Eleanor. _

_Eleanor, like Jeanette, became more beautiful with age. She was on nearly ever sports team at the school that allowed girls to participate, and because of that she gained the eyes of all the jocks. When they approached her she merely laughed at them, stating that the only way she'd give the the time of day is if they were short, chubby, and went by the name of Theodore Seville. I think that was her own weird way of stating that she was taken. _

_I somewhat envy Theodore and Eleanor, even now. Their relationship was always perfect, and even to this day, they can still be together. Neither of them has to suffer the loss of the person they love. I know it's not right to envy a dead person, but it's just how I feel. _

_Dave's calling me now, I think we have another appointment with that stupid psychiatrist. Goodbye for now, Diary. _

_Brittany_

* * *

Brittany stood up, shoving her diary under her pillow and glancing around her bedroom. She was still getting used to this room, it was way different than any she'd had before. It was so...blue. It wasn't that she didn't like blue, it was maybe her third...maybe fourth favorite color. But she _had _to talk to Dave about redecorating this place, if not painting the walls, at lest getting rid of that stupid bookshelf. She didn't have any use for the damn thing.

* * *

Simon opened his eyes, he had somehow fallen asleep in his chair. He glanced at the clock. It was almost time for another appointment with that nosey psychiatrist. He loved being asked questions in most cases, but this was not one of those cases. He wanted to forget. He wanted to put it all behind him.

Lately he'd been having trouble sleeping. He'd have nightmares, terrible memories he wasn't even there for would flash before his eyes. He'd imagine himself in the backseat of Alvin's car when he ran that red-light and crashed right into Miss Miller.

Alvin would always say something really stupid in the nightmare. Something like 'For me, red means 'GO!'' or something else like that that made absolutely no sense and Alvin would probably never say.

Perhaps it was his subconscious still trying to make him blame Alvin. But he still didn't want to. He couldn't handle the fact that his older brother was completely at fault for this.

He sighed and shut down the computer before making his way up the stairs to meet Dave at the front door.

Brittany gave him one of her looks that he couldn't understand when he got there. He never understood those looks, but then again he never understood Brittany.

He never really was quite sure how to deal with her. Usually he'd deal with her in the same way he'd always dealt with Alvin, but then again she was her own person, not a female version of Alvin, as often as he believed so.

Brittany was a confusing person, he hadn't seen her shed a tear since the accident. Perhaps she did it in private, or perhaps she didn't cry at all and instead dealt with her losses with anger.

Simon knew he could never do that. He had shed a million tears since that night. He didn't care how weak it made him look or feel, he just needed to let it out. He missed Alvin's antics, he missed keeping his older brother out of trouble. He missed Theodore's innocence and naivety, he missed his cooking, even...

He missed Jeanette, he missed speaking with her, and holding her hand. They'd only been together officially for two months when she had been snatched away from him. He also missed Eleanor, even though they had never been close. He missed crazy old Miss Miller as well, trips to her house were always so fun and entertaining, even when the girls weren't home.

* * *

Brittany looked up at Dave. His hair had long since grayed and his eyes had become sad, ever since the loss of two of his children. He was a wonderful person to have been willing to take her in at such a terrible time, and she couldn't be more thankful.

Still, sometimes she felt like an intruder. She'd forced Simon out of his bedroom and into the garage. She'd moved in and expected to be treated like a queen.

But she got nothing, not even comfort. Everyone here had losses, but she by far had the most, right?

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_That damn psychiatrist said I need to write in you more, because you haven't helped me at all. He can't seem to get through his thick skull that I don't _want_ any help. _

_He tried to get me to cry today. He thinks there is something wrong with me, since I haven't cried. Why do I need to cry for these people anyway? I don't have a shoulder to cry on, so what's the point? Just so I can cry in my pillow without an ounce of comfort? Without an ounce of "It's gonna be okay."? _

_Forget it. Forget all of them. There is nothing any of these people can do for me that I can't do for myself. _

_Brittany_

* * *

That car _was Alvin's downfall. He never paid much attention to anybody else after he got it, nor did he care what anyone thought of it. If you had a bad opinion of 'his baby' then he would get angry with you and shut you out for a few hours. _

_Because of this I never voiced my opinion on the matter. I figured I'd just mind my own business on this matter, he wasn't hurting anyone. Maybe if I opened my mouth sooner and prevented him from getting the car in the first place this whole mess would have never happened._

* * *

**Well thanks for reading! I hope there were no mistakes, I didn't proofread as much as I usually do cause I wanted to go ahead and get it published. The next chapter should be up in due time. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Finally giving you the second chapter to this. :) I know it's been a long time, but this was really hard to write. Hopefully this answers the question that everyone bombarded me with. (Why Simon is sleeping in the garage.)**

**Enjoy, and thanks for reading!**

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_I was watching Dave today. I watched him as he sat and played his piano, and I watched as silent tears fell down his cheeks. _

_It's times like these that I wish I could cry. I used to cry all the time, about all the normal things little girls cry about. I didn't like a dress someone bought me, I didn't win a competition or an award, I broke a nail..._

_If Simon was in here whining in my ear like he is half the time, he'd say those were 'trivial' matters, and ask how I could cry about them but not cry about the loss of my entire family. _

_I think I'm broken. _

_Brittany_

* * *

_After the accident, Dave asked Brittany if she needed a place to stay. She accepted to stay here only because it was her only option. _

_Dave said I had to let her use my room. I kindly agreed, because I'd rather her stay there than disrupt the sanctuaries that Alvin and Theodore's rooms had become. _

_None of us had set foot in their rooms since they day they died. It was far too difficult._

* * *

Simon wiped a few stray tears away from his cheeks with his sleeve. Writing about what exactly had happened was too difficult, and caused him far too much grief. So, he chose to skip past it and move on to what happened afterwards. It was fine for now, but he dreaded having to write it down in the future.

* * *

Brittany felt cold, emotionless. She stared at that red door as if it were a chamber she was forbidden from entering.

She wasn't so much as forbidden, but scared. She was scared of what might lie on the other side of that door, when she entered Alvin's personal zone.

She was scared of what seeing his belongings might cause her to do.

* * *

Simon hadn't touched his keyboard in over an hour. He couldn't write anymore. Not right now. Besides, what left was there to say? Should he describe how he'd fallen apart? Should he talk about how he sat out here in the garage for hours and, instead of doing experiments and reading like he would have before when left alone, he stared at the ground?

It was true. He spent hours on end staring at the ground, staring at that exact spot where that car sat. It never did him any good.

* * *

When she pressed past that door, she instantly regretted it. There was red everywhere...Alvin. The letter A.

She missed him. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed him.

When she lost so many people that were so dear to her, Brittany had also lost her mind.

She knew she had issues, but they weren't the kind she felt she needed to deal with. Sure, she got angry a lot. Sure, she used her anger as a shield to keep out the people around her.

She acted like she didn't care, but she did.

All she wanted to do was cry, but the tears wouldn't fall.

* * *

Simon needed someone to talk to. He hadn't had a good talk with anyone since his family and friends had been snatched away from him.

Something was calling him...a sheer force, he felt like, was pulling him to his older brother's bedroom.

He never expected to find what, or rather, who, he did, on the other side of that door.

* * *

Brittany couldn't let herself go, try as she might. She never had a hard time crying before the accident...it pained her that she couldn't cry over the loss of the people most important to her.

Instead of crying, she sat on Alvin's bed and clutched his pillow, clenching her eyes shut, and begging the tears to fall.

"You know, you can't force yourself to cry..." She opened her eyes to see Simon's shadowy figure. She hadn't bothered to turn on the lights when she had entered the room, and neither had he.

She didn't say a word. She just clenched her crystal blue eyes shut once more, shielding her mind and body from the world around her.

She felt the bed dip as he sat beside her, but still said not a word. She hadn't been quiet for this long in a very long time.

Still, not a word was said as she felt him pull her into a warm embrace.

It was then that they both realized what they had been missing; a friend. It was impossible to get through this alone.

And then the tears finally began to fall.

* * *

**I'm not quite satisfied with this ending, but hopefully it's good enough, considering how long I've left this story unattended. ^^ Thank you for reading!**


End file.
